


Reunion

by suallenparker



Series: Dimension Slip Multiverse [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Reunion, Reunion Sex, alternative universe, dimension slip verse, tendernes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After three horrible days apart, Melinda May is more than happy to be reunited with her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Dimension Slip multi-verse and set in the other dimension. I had the file with nothing but the title in it for like eight months now? I feared that people might’ve lost interest in the story, so I was so happy to receive a prompt for this from a lovely anon! I hope you enjoy this story, dear anonymous friend. :)

She was exhausted. She hadn’t slept ever since he had been missing, but he was back now. As soon as he closed the apartment door behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed herself against his back, breathing in his scent. He was home. He was safe. And he was finally, finally back in her arms.

“Melinda,” he mumbled. He turned in her embrace and hugged her tight.

It was late. It had taken a few hours to get him checked out, but now they knew that he was all right. Perfect vitals.

For a while they just stood like that, holding each other, breathing. It had been a long three days they’ve been apart. Three days of fear and worry. But now he was back where he belonged. It felt so good to have him this close again, to touch him like that and to be touched.

The apartment was nearly dark, only some light of bypassing cars came in through the window. They should switch on some lamps, but that would mean to stop touching. It was an easy choice.

He ran his fingers through her hair and she lifted her head of his shoulders. Their cheeks graced, she felt the rough stubble of his beard, it didn’t bother her at all. She tilted her head and their lips touched. Gentle, soft. Like their first time. Like coming home.

Together they made it to the bedroom. They had done this often enough to find the way without incidents, whilst still taking off each other’s clothes. Once she had him naked on their bed, she covered his chest with kisses. His wonderful scar-free chest.

He was really hers. Her husband.

He caressed her body with his hands. Her back, her hips, her ass. He mumbled her name again and again. He told her how much he loved her. How much he had missed her.

She had missed him so much.

They kissed while she guided him inside of her, kneeling above him with his hands on her hips and hers cradling his face. She rode them both to bliss.

  
  


o0o

  
  


They switched on the lamp on his night stand. They got up, went to the bathroom, brushed their teeth. Holding hands during that was just the teeniest bit awkward.

Then they went to bed. His arm was around her shoulders, her head rested on his. She had wrapped her left arm around his chest while her right was folded between them. Their legs were intertwined. They hadn’t fallen asleep in each other’s arms ever since Melinda’s father had died. But today she wouldn’t let go off him before morning.

When he moved to switch off the lamp, she touched his arm.

“Not yet.” She wanted to look at him a little longer.

He sighed and rubbed her back. “He told you about Tahiti, didn’t he?”

“Yes.”

“I’m fine.”

She squeezed him. “Perfect vitals …” She turned her head and pressed her lips against his chest.

“How are you?” he asked.

“Just don’t leave me alone again.”

“Never by choice,” he said softly. “I love you so very much.”

“I love you too.”

“And yoU’re happy with me?”

“Why would you ask that?”

“Did he tell you that the two of them never -”

“He said she married someone else.”

“She said I had a girlfriend.”

She lifted her head. A girlfriend? He hadn’t told her that. “Still happy with the choice you made?” she asked.

“I want no one else but you.” He lifted his head and kissed her. “How about you?”

“I want no one else but you.” They kissed again.

She had been so close to losing him. But he was back. He was safe. “You can switch off the light now,” she said.

He did. “Think you can sleep now?” he asked.

“Better than the last nights.” She rubbed her face against his shoulder.

He sighed. “We should take a vacation.”

“I already put in a request for the next three days off for the both of us.”

“Really?”

“This morning before we made the switch.”

“An act of faith, hm?”

“I need you, you know that, right?”

“I need you too.” There was a warm smile in his voice. “I love you.” He kissed the top of her head. “Where do you wanna go?”

“Nowhere.” She kissed his chest again. “I think we should stay right where we are.”

“Sounds perfect to me.”

And just like that, she could finally sleep.

 


End file.
